General Issue Equipment, Arms, and Armor
This list isn't exhaustive; availability and prices will also vary from town to town and shop to shop. ARMOR Banded Mail - 100 yen Buckler - 10 yen Chain Mail - 75 yen Hanburi (simple helmet) - 12 yen Hide Armor - 60 yen Jingasa (war hat) - 30 yen Leather Armor - 45 yen O-Yoroi (great armor) - 250 yen Padded Armor - 35 yen Ring Mail - 55 yen Shield, Large - 25 yen Shield, Small - 15 yen Splint Mail - 110 yen Studded Leather - 50 yen ARMS Arrows, 10, Armor Piercing 25 yen 3 AC worth of armor - 2-5 dm ", ", Frog Crotch - 20 yen cut rigging, standards, etc. - 1-6 dm ", ", Humming Bulb - 25 yen arrow; can be turned into fire arrow - 1-2 dm ", ", Leaf Head - 60 yen damage - 1-8 dm ", ", Normal - 10 yen 1-6 dm Axe, Battle - 40 yen 1-8 dm Axe, hand or throwing - 25 yen 1-6 dm Blowpipe - 10 yen 2" range Bolts, 10 - 5 yen 2-5 dm Bo stick - 5 mon 1-6 dm Bo Ken (wooden sword) - 1 yen 1-4 dm Bow, Composite Short - 20 yen 12" range Bow, Great (Daikyu) - 120 yen 15" range Bow, Short - 8 yen 10" range Bowstrings, 5 - 1 yen Chain - 20 yen 2-5 dm Chijiriki (spear + chain) - 40 yen 1-6 dm Chu-Ko-No (repeating crossbow)- 60 yen 6" range 2/1 fire rate, fires bolts Crossbow, Heavy - 35 yen 12" range Crossbow, Light - 25 yen 10" range Dagger - 2 yen 1-4 dm Darts, Blowpipe, 10 - 3 yen 1-2 dm Darts, Thrown, 10 - 5 yen 3" range, 1-3 dm Fang (goad) - 15 yen 1-6 dm Gunsen (iron fan) - 30 yen 1-3 dm (counts as shield, lowers AC by 1) Halberd - 20 yen 1-10 dm Jitte - 12 yen 1-4 dm Jo Stick - 3 mon 1-4 dm Kama (sickle) - 1 yen 1-6 dm Katana and Scabbard - 70 yen 1-10 dm Kau Sin Ke (whipping chain) - 4 yen 1-8 dm Kawanaga (grappling hook) - 10 yen 1-3 dm Kisero (iron pipe) - 4 yen 1-4 dm Kumade (climbing rake) - 12 yen 1-4 dm Kusari-Gama (sickle and chain) - 5 yen 1-6 dm Lasso - 2 yen n/a Man Catcher - 20 yen 1-2 dm Metsubishi (pepper blower) - 12 yen by powder Nagimaki (horseman's glaive) - 8 yen 1-6 dm Naginata (footman's glaive) - 6 yen 1-8 dm Needle - 1 mon 1 dm Nekode, pair (climbing claws) - 15 yen 1-4 dm Ninja-To and Scabbard - 50 yen 1-8 dm Nunchaku - 4 yen 1-6 dm Parang (machete) - 3 yen 1-8 dm Sai - 8 yen 1-4 dm Shuriken, Large - 1 yen 1-6 dm Shuriken, Small - 5 mon 1-4 dm Sling - 3 yen 2-5 dm Sling, Staff - 5 yen 2-8 dm Sling Bullets, 10 - 1 yen Tetsu-Bishi, 10 - 2 yen 1-4 dm Tetsubo - 10 yen 1-8 dm Three-Piece Rod - 20 yen 1-6 dm Trident - 12 yen 2-7 dm Wakizashi and Scabbard - 40 yen 1-8 dm Whip - 15 yen 1-2 dm CLOTHING Boots, High Hard - 4 yen Boots, High Soft - 2 yen Cap - 5 mon Cloak, Cloth - 1 yen Cloak, Fur - 3 yen Gloves - 1 yen Hat, Fur - 2 yen Hat, Straw - 3 mon Kimono, Plain - 8 yen Kimono, Silk - 40 yen Kimono, Court Ceremonial - 150 yen Robe - 7 mon Robe, Fur-Trimmed - 10 yen Robe, Silk - 15 yen Sandals - 5 mon LIVESTOCK Canary - 5 mon Cat - 3 mon Chicken - 5 mon Cock, Fighting - 1-250 yen Cricket, Fighting - 1-50 yen Dog, Hunting - 5 yen Elephant, War - 850 yen Fish, Ornamental - 1 mon to 25 yen Hawk, Fledgling - 20 yen Hawk, Trained - 120 yen Horse, draft - 15 yen Horse, light war - 30 yen Horse, medium war - 40 yen Horse, heavy war - 50 yen Pony - 10 yen Pony, War - 20 yen MISC EQUIPMENT Backpack - 4 yen Basket, Large - 6 mon Basket, Small - 3 mon Bedding, Camp - 1 yen Bento Box, Lacquer - 4 yen Blanket, Coarse - 1 yen Blanket, Fine - 5 yen Candled, 10 - 4 mon Chest, Common, Small - 5 yen Chest, Secure, Small - 25 yen Chest, Common, Large - 10 yen Chest, Secure, Large - 40 yen Chopsticks, Lacquered - 3 yen Eggshell Grenade, Flashpowder - 5 yen (save or be blinded for 1-3 rounds) Eggshell Grenade, Pepper - 2 yen (save or be -4 to hit for 2-5 rounds) Eggshell Grenade, Poison - 15 yen (save or take 2-8 hp dm in 2" x 2" area) Ikebana Vases and Tools - 30 yen Ink, Brush, and Inking Stone - 20 yen Lantern, Hooded - 8 yen Mirror, Small Metal - 10 yen Oil, Flask - 2 yen Paper, Writing, 10 Sheets - 2 yen Pot, Cooking - 15 yen Quiver, 30 Arrows Cap - 6 yen Rope, Hemp 50' - 5 yen Rope, Silk 50' - 25 yen Tinder Box - 8 yen Tent, Large (4 persons) - 12 yen Tent, Small (2 persons) - 8 yen Tool, Common - 1 yen Torches, 10 - 4 mon PROVISIONS Beer, Jar - 2 mon Grain, Horse (1 week) - 5 yen Meal, Banquet - 2 yen Meal, Common - 5 mon Meal, Sushi - 1 yen Ration, Rice (1 week; heal 1-2 hp a night) - 2 yen Ration, Bento (1 week; heal 2-5 hp a night) - 5 yen Rice, Koku - 250 yen Sake, Jar - 4 mon Water, Mt. Koya (heals 1-8 hp) - 50 yen Water, Mt. Tateyama (heals blindness, disease, etc.) - 100 yen SERVICES Shipping - Letter to next town - 1 yen Letter elsewhere on major island (or same general region of Honshu) - 3 yen Letter one major island over - 10 yen Letter anywhere in Oyashima - 20 yen For small packages (under 5 pounds), multiply rate x2; for 5-25 pounds x3, for 25-100 pounds x4, for 100+ pounds, DM's discretion Tattoos - varies RELIGIOUS ITEMS Beads, Prayer - 3 yen Bell, Small - 2 yen Bell, Temple - 200 yen Gong - 15 yen Incense, Stick - 2 mon Paper, Prayer Strip - 1 mon Symbol Holy or Unholy - 4 yen Wheel, Prayer - 10 yen TRANSPORT Barge, Large - 2,000 yen Barge, Small - 1,000 yen Boat - 200 yen Canoe, Small - 65 yen Canoe, War - 140 yen Chariot, Riding - 400 yen Charior, War - 600 yen Junk, Large - 2,800 yen Junk, Small - 2,000 yen Junk, War - 4,000 yen Ox Cart - 50 yen Palanquin - 75 yen Wagon - 150 yen Category:Rules Category:Gear